on an even keel
by Hikari1127
Summary: So much for maintaining diplomatic relations. —Kristanna, Christmas drabble for Laura


**note:** Good morning star shine, Hikari-chan says hello.  
**note2:** Well, I'm back for an indefinite amount of time. Still writing though, so nothing to worry.  
**note3:** Whoops, talking to a new fandom, hello! So nice to be here!  
**note4:** Well, my Christmas gift came late, Laura, but this is for you!  
**disclaimer:** I think I would remember if I owned a mega-company like Disney, much less an amazing movie like Frozen.  
**summary:** With that kind of prince, screw peaceful arrangements.

* * *

The steps he took as he got off the ship were loud and heavy on the wooden boards of the harbor, his eyes set in a petulant glare that could've melted ice cubes with their intensity, but, no matter what Anna said, _he was not sulking at all_.

"Why do we even have to be here?" he grumbled, looking at the row of royal guards welcoming them to the kingdom and subconsciously searching for that _familiar face_ amidst the uniforms. He almost felt disappointed at not seeing it, for it did nothing but stoke the fire that was his anger.

Walking alongside him, Anna sent a sheepish smile. "Elsa wanted to maintain diplomatic relations with the Southern Isles, despite what happened, so she sent us here." She wrung her hands behind her back, walking with the balls of her feet—a nervous habit, he learned. Her body language only continued to further communicate one fact to him. She's not ready to see him. Despite the strong facade she put on that time, she wasn't ready to face him again.

(One didn't simply forget the pain of betrayal and the person who caused it, he knew.)

She spoke again, and all traces were gone as she schooled her expression—her face was a mask that didn't give anything away except for the usual enthusiasm for everything. "And they invited us personally, wanting to apologize and make it up to us, so I couldn't really decline." Her lips pursed, and she forced a smile, hesitance reflected so clearly in her big green eyes. "You can go back to Arendelle, if you want. I'll go alone and—"

"No!" he said, feeling the sudden fearful start jolt through his body and the _need_ to refuse. Even he surprised himself, but all he knew was that he would never again leave her alone with that _prince_. His gaze darkened at the memory, and he clenched and unclenched his ungloved hands. Seeing Anna's inquisitive stare, however, dissolved his anger for a moment (and him into a blubbering mess). "Ah, well, of course I can't—the Prince is—I mean it's not that I don't trust you—this kingdom's just—"

"You're rambling again," she said, chuckling, and his cheeks warmed, a hand already rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Despite himself, a small smile grew on his face.

The sound of trumpets blared through them—effectively ruining the soft, comfortable atmosphere they had—and he snapped his head towards the front, where a man in a uniform notably fancier than the guards' approached them with what seemed like a cordial expression. "Hello, Princess Anna of Arendelle and official Ice Master—"

But he knew better. He knew who that man was.

Hans wasn't going to fool anyone ever again.

Marching towards the crisply dressed prince, he briefly noted how Hans looked a little different since he last saw him before he punched him square in the face.

"That was for Anna and Elsa!" he said as Hans fell to the ground, cradling his sore cheek. Several of his subjects swarmed around him, inquiring about his state and injury, and Anna was pulling on his arm, saying something that wasn't making sense at the moment, but he wasn't going to be stopped until he finally gave this _rotten prick_ a piece of his mind. "You have no _right_ to play with people's feelings, especially if they're genuine," he said, seething. "It's not often that someone comes and loves you in a special way and you _don't ruin it like that_. And don't even get me _started_ on you letting Anna almost die—!"

"Kristoff!" Anna's tug on his arm was a little bit more insistent now, and he stopped in his rant to face her. "I think we should run."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, bewildered. "Why?"

She bit her lip. "Because that wasn't Hans." Her grip on his arm tightened. "That was his oldest brother, the King."

His eyes widened at the revelation. "Wait, what?" As the King nursed his injury, he only then began to see the stark differences between the two brothers, despite the similarities they shared. Looking around, he also saw that the guards weren't so happy with his little outburst. "Oh no, I'm _so_ sorry, Your Hansness—I mean Highness! I didn't—I thought you were—well, you certainly look old—not that old! In fact you still look handsome—I mean, what—sorry!"

And Anna pulled him into a run, laughing and scrambling for the ship before they were caught by the royal guards and imprisoned for assaulting the King of the Southern Isles.

Elsa wasn't gonna be too happy with him when they go back to Arendelle and she learned about how the _Southern Isles_ were now the ones asking for repercussions instead of the other way around.

(And there went his amazing sled—and his fancy room in the castle...)

* * *

**note:** I sure hope they were in-character, for the most part.  
**note2:** I don't know exactly how old Hans' oldest brother is, but 35 is the youngest he could be so, for the story's sake, let's keep it at that, hm?  
**note3:** Hope you like it, Laura!


End file.
